Zirdae
Vital Statistics Age: 124 Planet of origin: N/A Race: Rai'Kavosh Job: N/A Affiliation: Solarian Empire Rank: N/A Bio Though her kind is a fairly new species, they have already nearly been wiped out, and Zirdae (Zir) is one of the few survivors that remain. This makes her valuable to other species for the purpose of studying her kind. However, Zir is also appreciated for her ability to take on the forms of other living beings, an ability unique to her race. She seems distant and reluctant to trust anyone at first. Though it may take a while to gain her trust, Zir is very loyal to those she cares about. She also tends to be easily manipulated once she feels devoted to someone or something. Zir can’t be bought or bribed, but in most forms, she is highly sensitive to pain and touch and tries to avoid physical contact. If caught, she can be tortured into giving information or rendering services. Zir tends to be very quiet in nature, preferring to observe and analyze her situation and surroundings. She isn’t good at reading people outside of her own species, and tends to make costly mistakes because of this, but she often makes up for this in her skill when it comes to creative resolve and social analyses. A troubled introvert by nature, one of Zir’s biggest challenges is her own internal conflict. Only the very intuitive may notice the subtle anxiety she displays in social situations. Zir tends to work alone better than in a group or team, making her a bit of an outcast. Despite these characteristics, she becomes very attached to those able to penetrate the thick metaphorical barrier she always has around her. Her human form appearance can be changed at will, but typically appears as a raven-haired girl with pale skin and semi-translucent amethyst eyes. When her human form begins to falter from excessive use, her eyes are the first sign to others, becoming more transparent than usual, to an extent that they no longer “pass” as human. Following this, her skin thins dramatically, exposing odd-shaped veins that don’t appear to pulse with blood at all. Zir recovers her different forms by returning to her base form briefly before resuming back to the previous one. Relationships * Emperor Rudolph: Zirdae's closest human friend and current boyfriend. Rudolph accepted her without hesitation, thinking her base form and her shifting was the coolest thing he'd ever seen. Rudolph made sure to teach her what he could about humanity and inadvertently taught her romance. * ALEX: The first person to spend lengthy times with Zirdae, ALEX was the one that taught her Imperial Standard and gave her lessons on humanity and society. Trivia * Age: Zirdae's age equivalent is about that of an 18 year old, at least from what studies can show. * Gender and Sexuality: Zirdae, being part of a shapeshifting race, is essentially genderless. However, Zirdae has chosen to identify as female and has no preference in romantic and sexual partners, nor in the number. Category:Characters